Cosmic Love
by uoduck
Summary: James Potter was not human. Harry Potter is the last of the fae. 12 years after the war, he finally escapes the wizarding world and starts to work for SHIELD. Harry/Loki/Thor.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This will be a crossover between Harry Potter, Avengers and Pokemon and I do not own any of those.

You do not have to really know anything about Pokemon other than they're creatures who have special abilities. That's it.

This will end up being Thor/Harry/Loki.

* * *

Harry woke up one morning with wings. He slowly opened his eyes, yawned and felt something squirm underneath him. He started a little, wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead and ran a hand through his hair then sat up. He heard fluttering noises behind him then turned to look behind him. His eyes widened and he gaped at what he saw and... felt.

There were wings behind him. Silvery green and blue translucent wings. Wings that were attached to his back, in between his shoulder blades. They were shimmery in quality but they also looked sturdy, like they definitely could support him.

"What the fuck..."

Harry was pretty sure that he hadn't had wings before he had gone to sleep last night. He could also feel plenty of sweat on his back too, like whatever had transformed him had taken a lot of energy. Now that he noticed that, he realized that he didn't feel as refreshed in the morning like he usually did. He turned to glance around his room, Dudley's second bedroom that the Dursleys had given up to him, and saw multiple pieces of furniture floating or in different places than they had been last night.

Hedwig's cage was all the way towards the door, with the owl herself perching on his bed. Hedwig chirped at him, almost sounding a little bewildered.

"I feel the same way, girl," Harry replied quietly, hoping that whatever had transpired during the night hadn't woken his aunt and her husband. It was worse enough that he occasionally woke them when he had nightmares and now... He didn't know what he was going to do when they saw his wings. Hedwig trilled then hopped over to sit in between his legs. Harry brought up a hand to stroke her feathers causing her to lean into his hand. "What am I?"

Hedwig looked up at him then nipped his finger.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

He glared at her and watched as she hopped off of the bed and toddled over to the door. "You want me to follow you? Are you crazy? What if my aunt and uncle see me?"

Hedwig continued to look at him from the door, lifting a wing curiously to point out to the hallway.

"Fine, I'll follow you. Just... could you check to see if they're awake?" Harry muttered, carefully getting up. His wings fluttered before stilling behind his back. Hedwig hopped forward into the hall then trilled at him.

Harry took a few steps before stopping. "How the hell am I suppose to walk with these? They're sure not going to fit through the door."

Hedwig glanced at him, extended one of her own wings. Harry watched her as his owl bent a wing then tucked it into her side. "That's suppose to work for me too?"

Hedwig chirped affirmatively.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes and then abruptly opened them. "I can feel them!"

He could feel the... his wings. And how sore his back was. He grimaced and hesitantly raised one of them then bent it towards his back. He nudged the other one into his back too, then peered behind him, feeling his eyes widen. Both wings were tucked into his back, still, but for the occasional twitch.

"Hedwig, I may need to send a letter to Padfoot with another owl when we get back to Hogwarts," Harry commented, still staring at the wings. He reached out a hand behind him to lightly touch the feathers of his wings and shivered at the feel of them sliding through his fingers. It felt like there were dozens of little nerve endings in each wing bone and then much smaller nerves in each feather.

Hedwig gave an annoyed sending chirp and mantled a little.

"I know," Harry retorted, watching Hedwig as she hopped out of the room. "You hate when I use another owl. You know I can't afford to use you if I send a letter to him."

Harry followed her, glanced at the bedroom door where his aunt and uncle slept, then strode into the bathroom. Hedwig was already on the counter and preening. "You would be noticed too easily."

Hedwig raised one of her wings and pointed at the mirror. Harry turned to look into the mirror and gasped. His eyes had changed and he only now realized that he had forgotten his glasses. As of now though, he didn't need them. He could see clearly enough, even a little better than when he wore glasses. His green eyes were now flecked with silver and his skin was a lot more healthier looking.

He was also taller and he didn't look as malnourished as he usually did. He figured he was at least six feet tall now, a more normal height for a 15 year old.

His scar was still there, as always. He didn't really expect it to be gone anytime soon. Not when Voldemort had a body now. His hair was longer, almost reaching down to his shoulders. It also had strands of silver through it, like whatever had happened to him had... Harry sighed. "What the fuck happened to me?"

Hedwig looked up at him then looked back at the mirror, trilling at him quietly.

"I guess there was creature blood somewhere in the Potter bloodline. Hedwig, you didn't see anything happen to me last night, right? Or someone coming in through the window?"

Hedwig shook her head, wings fluttering a little.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Well, it's not like I'm going to go back to sleep now. Let's go outside, avoid the heat later. My relatives won't be up for a while. It's only six am."

Hedwig glared at him.

Harry glared back. "I'll be careful!"

Hedwig continued to glare at him.

"I know Voldemort came back! I know that! I hate being stuck in here! None of my friends are writing to me either. It's like everything's happening while I'm not there. What if they're all dead?!"

"POTTER!"

Harry sighed again and felt his new... wings rustle behind his back. "I'm going out. You coming?"

Hedwig stared at him then took off of the counter and alit on Harry's shoulder. They walked out of the bathroom and stopped when Harry's uncle came out of the room. Vernon stopped in his tracks and stared at him, eyes going to the new appendages attached to Harry's back.

"FREAK!" Vernon exclaimed, eyes widening. His face turned red and he opened his mouth, ready to yell at Harry and wake Petunia and Dudley.

Harry groaned and wished that Vernon could forget what he saw. He wished that he could do magic outside of school. The windows in the hallway beyond him rattled for a second before he saw Vernon's eyes glaze over and he turned as if in a daze and walked back into his and Petunia's room.

Harry's eyes widened and heard Hedwig chirp curiously. "Was that... me?"

Logically, he realized that if he had done magic outside of school, he would receive a letter expelling him from school in a few minutes. But as time went by and ten minutes later, he had yet to receive a letter, he started to grin. He had just wished that Vernon could forget what he had just seen and his uncle had. "Am I suddenly an expert in wandless magic? Hedwig, I need answers."

And to maybe not alert everyone in the neighborhood about his new appendages. Or his new looks. "Hmm..."

Harry glanced over to his bedroom and wished for his invisibility cloak and waited until it appeared in front of him. He grinned again and took it from the air and placed it around him and Hedwig. Before he left the house though, he glanced over at Vernon and Petunia's room then Dudley's room and sighed. He stared at his own room before wishing that no one would be able to enter his room except him or Hedwig.

There was a glimmer of magic that flowed from him and encompassed the door to his room, glowing blueish green briefly before going back to normal.

* * *

"Now where to get answers?" Harry spoke under his breath as he wandered through the neighborhood. The sun was just beginning to rise, causing the clouds in the sky to be a pink color. Hedwig was flying little loops above him, chirping to other birds that were just waking. "I could try to get to wherever Padfoot is..."

He heard a thump behind him and turned to look. He didn't see anyone or anything so he just continued walking. "But I don't know how to apparate."

Hedwig chirped at him and flew down to him, landing on his shoulder.

"You think I can?"

Hedwig nodded and nuzzled against his face. He raised one of his own wings to curl around her and she trilled happily. His wing instantly felt tired, a little weak at the slow, deliberate movement. If these were permanent, he probably would need to train his muscles more. Maybe even train the rest of his body. At this point, it would be helpful to be strong and fast when he was going up against Voldemort.

He closed his eyes and thought of Sirius and wished that both himself and Hedwig were right where Sirius was.

* * *

When they landed next, Harry started and immediately blushed, cheeks reddening. They had landed right in Sirius' bedroom, wherever his godfather was. But Sirius wasn't the only person in the room. Remus was in bed on top of Sirius and they were... Harry quickly pulled off his cloak and fled the room, shutting the door behind him. The next thing Harry heard through the door was a yelp and then grumbling.

"Harry?"

Harry laughed nervously and Hedwig started to chirp, sounding amused. Harry glared at her and then turned to look at the door when it opened. Sirius was now clothed, just in a loose shirt and pants.

"Pup, it's good to see you," Sirius exclaimed, drawing him into a hug. Hedwig took off from his shoulder and Harry let himself be drawn into an embrace.

"It's good to see you too," Harry replied, wings twitching on his back.

"Sirius..." Harry trailed off, cheeks still red. He hadn't particularly wanted to see any of that and now he wanted something to make him forget the last few minutes.

Sirius snorted then his eyes widened. "You have... wings?"

"Yeah, they're... new. What am I?" Harry asked, hearing Remus move around in the bedroom beyond the door. He could also hear movement from somewhere below, letting him know that his hearing had increased as well.

"Hey, Moony!"

"Where am I?" Harry asked belatedly, glancing around the house or what he assumed to be a house. It was dark and gloomy and reeked of dark magic almost.

"You are in the most illustrious house of Black," Sirius explained, mock proud. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "This was my mother's house. Grimmauld Place."

"Your mother's?"

"Yeah. Delightful woman," Sirius muttered, eyes going over Harry's new wings and features.

Harry was about to reply when Remus came through the door and stopped beside Sirius. Remus' cheeks were red when he finally looked at Harry briefly before glancing at Sirius.

"Harry? I'm sorry about-"

"Remus, it's okay, mostly," Harry interrupted, grinning. "Just... uh... let's not have that happen ever again."

Sirius snorted again. "Moony, look. He has wings."

Remus peered over at Harry, eyes widening. "You wished yourself here, didn't you?"

"Yeah... what am I?"

"You're a fae," Remus explained thoughtfully. "James was one."

* * *

"My father wasn't human?" Harry repeated, eyes widening.

Sirius sighed. "No, he wasn't."

"Only we knew about it," Remus said, gesturing for Harry to follow them. Hedwig flew back to land on Harry's shoulder and chirped happily. "He was secretive about it and only told a select few people."

"Your wings look awesome," Sirius commented as they walked through a hallway.

"I thought inheritances would only come at 16?" Harry asked as they came to a set of stairs. "I'm only fifteen."

Sirius glanced at him then at Remus. Harry glanced between them, smelling something in the air that he wasn't sure of. "Inheritances can sometimes come after traumatic experiences. Your magic probably sensed that it was time, that becoming a fae would help in the battles to come."

"Remus, do you know how I can make my wings invisible?" Harry asked as he heard voices downstairs. "I don't want other people to know that this happened."

Sirius crossed his arms and looked Harry over. "You should probably hide your face and hair too, if you don't want anyone else knowing."

"James told me about a glamour that he used," Remus offered hesitantly, looking between the two of them. "I could probably teach you. There are also books that he read since he was the last one."

"Wait... the last one?" Harry echoed. "The last fae?"

Sirius nodded. "The Potter line is the last bloodline of the fae as Prongs said."

"So I have to do this all on my own?" Harry questioned, starting to pace in the hallway. He heard the voices of Hermione and Ron down below and smiled slightly. He had really missed his friends over the summer and their letters hadn't said anything about the current wizarding news. Or anything really. They had just said hi and had proceeded to write the equivalent of small talk.

"No, you have us. James had us as well," Remus said. "We'll help."

"Was it like this... for him as well?" Harry asked.

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"I... When I went out into the hallway back in Privet Drive, my uncle woke up. I kind of... wished him back to sleep? And he did? Is that how my father was?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances before looking back at Harry.

"I believe so," Remus replied. "He didn't explain it quite that way but yes. It's a kind of wandless magic."

"He once made a doll come to life," Sirius said, grinning at the memory. "It was the funniest thing I had ever seen."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "A doll? You mean..."

"Yeah, a child's doll."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at the mountains of gold that were in the Potter vault. Even now, it didn't look like there had been any withdrawals from it; it was that big. It appeared that the vault was made up of all of the gold that had come to the Potters after all of the other fae had died off. Harry snorted at the possible thought that he could be the richest man in Europe right now. After all, he was king… or something like that. He didn't even know if the fae had kings or presidents or some kind of rulers. Regardless, even if he was king, he was king of a nation of one.

Remus had told him that there had been something that James had left for him in the vault and he had come to investigate. He had thrown on his invisibility cloak and had wished himself to the part of London nearest Diagon Alley.

He wandered through the vault and stopped when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something that was shimmering. It was kind of like a wall of magic, a magic that was suppose to be hiding something. But when he fully looked at it, the magic disappeared and he saw a whole other section of the vault. In the middle, there was a big trunk and an envelope on top of it.

Harry walked over to it and picked up the envelope, slipping out the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Know that I love you and will always love you. I am sorry that I couldn't be there to know you. I am writing this a few days before Lily and I are going into hiding and will rip this up if what I fear does not happen. But it will appear to you if Voldemort does... kill us._

 _I wish I could be there to watch you grow up, to watch you learn what you are._ _However, things do not always go according to plan._

 _Harry, you are the last member of the fae._ _That means you will have to learn on your own._ _I have left you some books that were written by members of our race and hopefully they will help you._ _Remus and Sirius were there with me when my parents told me but you will be alone. I hope that Padfoot and Moony will be there to guide you_ _too_ _. I trust them with my life and Lily's._

 _One thing that they do not know about me and eventually about you is that you are immortal. When you reach the age of 30, you will stop aging. I was still growing and aging just yesterday. I figure that's just to not have you be carded for alcohol forever._

Harry snorted at that and kept on reading.

 _I never told my friends that fae were immortal. Only Lily knew and she fully accepted it. You will have to occasionally disappear from the human race every so often, to keep them from starting to suspect something. Given that I was the last fae until you were born, the wizarding world was fully accepting of me._

 _But a word of warning. Fae are powerful creatures. You are both fae and wizard. You will be very powerful, enough that people will be scared of you. And will want to persuade you over to their side of thinking, to do their bidding. Do not let them. I had my fair share of offers of jobs, of loyalty. There were always threats too, threats to use me. My parents told me not to tell my friends of my nature. I recommend doing the same. Until you find someone who can understand what you are and who you are, I suggest you hide yourself. Remus can teach you some glamours that I've taught him when we were still in school._

 _Harry, we love you._ _I am sorry we couldn't be there to watch you grow up. I am sure you'll make us proud._

 _Love,_

 _Your father, James Potter_

Harry stared at the letter, unconsciously sliding against the wall of the vault and down onto the floor. Immortal? He would live forever… If Voldemort didn't kill him first, that is.

He wiped his eyes after a few minutes and traced the letter with his fingers gently, wishing his mum and dad had lived. He wished he wasn't alone. He did have Sirius and Remus but they weren't… Harry sighed and stood back up and started to look around the vault again.

There was a wall full of weapons and armor, such as bows and multiple quivers full of different kinds of arrows. There were swords but there was one that caught his eye. One that almost glowed and when he walked up to it, it glowed even brighter in his vision. He reached out a hand to grasp the hilt and his magic exploded, just like it did when he had first found his holly wand. The hilt of the sword felt warm in his hands like it had chosen him. Harry watched as it visibly changed as well, changing to fit his hand.

He hesitantly took it off of the wall and looked around for any kind of explanation. His eyes zeroed in on a note that had been under the sword. It said the sword had been the weapon that the king of the Tuatha Dé Danann had used and it was one of the four treasures. Harry had seen that term used to describe fae in one of the books that Remus had given him. Well, that was one question answered. The fae did have a king and Harry guessed that the sword had just approved of him, if it was allowing him to use it.

He held it in his hands and looked it over. The hilt was a dark green and the blade, when Harry lightly ran his hand over it, was sharp. He briefly winced when it opened a cut in his thumb and watched as his skin swiftly healed. It took a minute for the skin to knit back together then he looked around for a sheath and scooped up the closest one.

* * *

When he left the vault, he had a bag that was full of books. The goblin that had escorted him eyed him with suspicion first then awe. Erkor looked at him with his beady grey eyes, stepped out of the cart, and bowed.

"Your Majesty."

Harry stared. And stared.

"We must go talk to Ragnok," Erkor remarked, still kneeling. "You must have questions."

"You can get up," Harry finally spoke, coughing a little to clear his throat. "I didn't know that the Goblins were under the reign of the Fae King."

"The Goblins were allied with the Fae King long ago," Erkor muttered, gesturing for Harry to get in the cart.

"How'd you know that I was a fae? I thought I had kept that a secret."

"The sword. Your magical aura also clued us in," the goblin said as he started to drive the cart. "We were not sure until you came out with the sword."

* * *

"Mr. Potter..." Ragnok began when Harry walked in. As they had come up into the main part of Gringotts, Harry had felt every goblin turn to look at him. Some of the human customers had too but that was because all of the goblins had stopped completing transactions to look at Harry.

"Did you guys know I was fae?" Harry started.

"We did," Ragnok confirmed. "However, we decided to wait until you went through your inheritance first. We did not want to gain the attention of your head wizard."

"Head wizard? And why did you want to wait?"

"Goblins and the fae haven't always gotten along," Ragnok explained slowly. "There have been wars over time."

Harry nodded; Remus and Sirius had told him as much.

"Your head professor, Dumbledore, was seen to be a meddlesome wizard," Ragnok continued. "Under Dumbledore's influence, the wars grew to be as big as they were. He had encouraged both to fight while he was attempting to fight Grindewald. In fact, I do believe it was a member of your race that actually killed Grindewald. He just took the credit for it."

Harry's eyes had started to widen with every word, his magic somehow telling him that the goblin wasn't joking. "Kind of like my second year teacher, Lockheart..."

Ragnok nodded. "Dumbledore was not as bad as that fraud however. I believe he had good intentions. They were just for the-"

"Greater good?" Harry guessed, frowning in displeasure.

"Yes. Now, I think you are in need of a tutor?"

"Yes, please. I would appreciate having one."

Ragnok grinned. Harry inwardly winced at seeing the toothy grin of the goblin. It wasn't a pleasant smile by any means. He was rather relieved that the goblins weren't planning on being his enemies but he could still remember the letter from his father. He would probably be wise to heed James' warning even if the goblins looked friendly.

"We will get you a tutor for spellcasting, archery, sword fighting, rituals, etiquette and potions. One of our goblin elders knows very much about fae doings as we have been taking over the earthly chores of the fae since they died. Come to Gringotts in the evening of each day starting tomorrow. We will teach you."

* * *

 **Christmas of fifth year**

Harry sighed and watched as the Weasley's all celebrated Christmas dinner and the fact that Arthur was not dead. He felt like an outsider, like he had caused the snake attack in the first place. But he knew that he hadn't. He knew that. It just... it made him feel guilty somehow.

His wings fluttered behind his back and he turned and walked out of the kitchen, heading for the door. Ever since he had read that fae were immortal, he had felt like an utter outsider. Of course, he hadn't told his friends that he had become immortal. Sirius and Remus knew but that was because they had known about James.

And now, he had been getting visions of Nagini attacking Arthur Weasley. His goblin tutor had taught him how to close off his mind, how to distance himself from the visions. But he had the whole nine yards of the vision a few nights ago.

He sighed again and heard Hedwig take off from her perch on the railing next to the stairs and land on his shoulder. "Oh Hedwig..."

She chirped softly and they both left Grimmauld Place. Harry placed a disillusionment charm on himself and took off into the late evening. Since he had found out that he was a fae, he had realized that with each new charm or spell he learned, he could learn it easily. He just had to watch it being cast then he could replicate it. Wandless magic came to him easily too but these days, he hid it from the professors and avoided performing anything without a wand in public.

They wandered a few blocks, idly watching as people drove home from work and students came home from school. Harry wished he was just a normal student, with normal cares like who liked whom or whether yesterday's homework was too hard. He watched as Hedwig flew in the air above him, occasionally hooting quietly.

They had been gone for about ten minutes before reaching a more active neighborhood. Harry stood at the corner of the street and overlooked the relatively busy street, noting the little business that seemed to be really busy. There were a lot of kids that looked to be secondary school age going into the store and it made him a little curious to see what all the fuss was about.

He glanced at Hedwig, who ruffled her own feathers and hooted. Harry strode down the street to the store front, feeling his wings twitching. It was a game store, one that reminded Harry of the card games that he had seen the neighbor hood kids play with friends. He walked up to the big glass window and glanced in, seeing a lot of people around a table. On the table were cards of varying colors and he noticed that each person around the table had their own sets of cards. And given that this was a muggle store, the pictures on the cards weren't moving.

Harry glanced over at Hedwig, took in the neighborhood, and then stepped through the open door. He was still disillusioned so no one noticed him going through the door. He heard people talking amongst each other and heard the word, "pokemon" a lot.

He watched the people playing and stared interestedly at each card. He watched as people placed one card, one creature, out on the table and played against the other people around the table. Harry casually walked up to the table, as close as he dared to get and picked up one of the cards to examine closer. It was strange but he was drawn to two cards out of the ones on the table, just like he had always been drawn to staying out during thunder storms.

Raikou was on the card and it looked like an electric tiger, with thunder clouds on its' back. It looked like it was a magnificent beast, with giant paws and a long thick tail. The big cat had black eyes and then there were lightning and thunder bolts coming from the feline. Harry traced the thunder clouds on the cat's back with a finger then put it back down.

The other card that was closest to him was a light blue, big bird. Articuno was its' name and it was an ice bird. It was also gorgeous, with a long wingspan and big light blue wings. It had light brown eyes and there was snow falling in the background of the picture, implying that the bird was an ice type. It reminded him of the snow and ice that was always dangerous around Hogwarts in the winter, causing the Care of Magical Creatures classes to be canceled. Harry sighed, wishing that he was at Hogwarts right now.

Harry stayed around to watch as the games continued on for another few minutes then exited the building. Hedwig hooted loudly, taking off from the tree limb that she had stayed on and coming to land on his outstretched arm. She crawled up to stand on his shoulder as Harry began to walk back to Grimmauld Place, hooting a question.

"I think a few of victims of Dudley's gang played that game," Harry remarked quietly as they walked back. Hedwig hooted and began to clean her feathers. "You think you can help me clean my own feathers?"

Hedwig turned to look at him then turned back to her own body.

"Yeah, it's not like they get really dirty," Harry said, grinning. "Wonder when I can finally fly with them."

Hedwig hooted again, sounding almost like a worried mother.

"I know they're not strong enough! I know that," Harry muttered, glancing around the street that he had turned onto. Luckily, he couldn't see or hear anyone out still so there was no one to hear his conversation with an owl. "I'm getting better though."


	3. Chapter 3

**June 1996(End of Fifth Year)**

Harry watched as Sirius and Bellatrix dueled then aimed his wand at Malfoy Senior and cast a hex his way. He watched as Lucius' eyes widened, at Harry knowing a curse that was above his education level. Harry grinned, feeling his bound wings behind him flutter anxiously. The lessons he had taking with Remus and Sirius and the goblins were paying off, letting him use just a little of his magic for every curse or spell.

He cast a shield charm and watched it shield Hermione from a curse then heard a shout. He turned toward Sirius and watched, almost in slow motion, as Bellatrix yelled out a curse. Green light shot out from her wand toward her cousin and Harry almost startled as another spell was cast toward him. Harry was quick but not fast enough to dodge the spell, feeling it hit him. His eyes widened at the strange feeling of the spell but just before pain hit him, he cast a blasting charm toward his godfather. It pushed him out of the way of the curse and the veil he had been headed for and then the strange spell took over his body. His wings were pushed to the limits of the binding spell that he had placed on them and he had to extend them. It was too painful to not unfurl them.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. The Death Eaters especially took an interest in him. Harry could dimly hear Bellatrix's maniacal laughter and he recoiled when he heard some other Death Eaters talk in excited tones. Pain was still flowing through him and he shouted at even more as someone cast the cruciatus curse on him. His vision went blurry with tears and he distantly heard Sirius shout at him.

He felt dark magic gather around him and he tried to get up only to see more Death Eaters apparate in and circle him.

"The Dark Lord will love having a little fae as his pet! Get him!"

Bellatrix's statement made him shudder. He did not want to go anywhere with them. Ever. So he pulled on his fae magic, the kind that he had always sensed was there, even before he knew that he was a fae. He wished for help, remembering the muggle game shop for some reason, before his power exploded out of him.

A minute later, he heard a loud roar and a shrill scream from a bird. A thunder bolt came into his vision and struck Bellatrix right in the chest, along with a beam of cold white light. Ice, he would later realize. The last thing he saw was a big yellow and black cat and a big blue bird. He passed out a few seconds later, exhausted.

* * *

"...Harry?"

"Harry?!"

Harry huffed out an annoyed breath, rolled over in bed and curled further into whatever pillow he was sleeping next to. Only to discover said pillow was… purring. And that the 'pillow' had curled around him. He opened his eyes, wiped the sleep out, and stared. Pinched himself. The big tiger he was sleeping next to had its' head on a massive paw and opened its' eyes too.

A familiar hoot made him turn to look at the space in between the beds and he could see Hedwig standing on the bedside table. There was also a big, light blue bird on the bed next to him, staring at him curiously. Padfoot was also curled on the bed next to the bird, occasionally glancing at each other.

"Harry? Are you awake?"

"...Yeah? Hermione, are you sure we're alive?" Harry tentatively asked, staring at the two big animals then turning over to look at Hermione. His two friends were sitting on the bed on the other side of him.

Hermione snorted. "I'm sure, Harry. How come you didn't tell us you were a fae? We wouldn't have told anyone!"

Harry yawned, enjoying the warmth that was coming from the tiger. "Hermione, I'm sure you guys wouldn't have told anyone. I just… It's just that I'm the last of my kind. My father-"

"Your father? I thought James Potter was human?" Ron asked.

"No, he wasn't," Harry explained. "And the Potter line is the last fae bloodline in the world. I wasn't totally sure whether I wanted to tell you guys or not. Only Remus and Sirius know."

Hermione hummed in thought then nodded. "What about those then? The tiger, who can fire off thunder bolts and the bird, who can fire ice at people? Where are those animals from?"

"They aren't from the muggle zoo, are they?" Ron asked cautiously. "Mate, I thought you had no criminal record in the muggle world."

Harry stared at Ron then broke out into laughter. "Ron… You really think muggles would have these kinds of animals?"

"Yeah, you're right. What are they then? They're certainly not magical animals," Ron said. "Or they are, they're just not… our kind of magical animals."

Harry nodded, feeling the tiger's tail start to wag a little. "They're not. I… Hermione, have you heard of the game-"

Hermione's eyes widened. "You don't mean… pokemon?"

"I kind of walked into a muggle game store and watched a card game?" Harry offered.

"So you..." Hermione trailed off, grinning incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with wandless magic apparently."

* * *

"Mr. Potter is still resting. Let my patient-"

"Madam, your patient is a fae. He needs to be brought into the ministry, to be registered."

Harry abruptly woke at that, hearing the two animals wake up too. The tiger and the bird both shuffled closer to him as if he was something like their alpha. The voices he had been hearing grew louder and he could pick out the minister, Fudge, Madam Pomfrey and he could feel various other magical auras crowding around the door to the infirmary.

He could also sense the presence of Mad Eye Moody too as well as a few people who were likely to be aurors. If he heard correctly, the minister was trying to persuade them to arrest… Harry's eyes widened and he sat up, now fully awake. The minister, Mr. Fudge, thought that Harry was a threat, that he would somehow ally with Tom…

"For Merlin's sake..." Harry muttered, hearing the big cat growl next to him. "The fuck do they think they're doing out there?"

The door to the infirmary burst open with the minister and a few other aurors, Mad Eye Moody not amongst them, all holding their wands on him. The two animals next to him jumped in front of him, thunder sparks racing over the cat and the bird glowing an icy blue.

"Mr. Potter," Fudge started in a shaky voice. "You are to come with us."

Harry stared and summoned his wand and grasped it in his hand. "And why, may I ask?"

"You are a fae. The fae of legend were dark and powerful, too powerful. I fear you will overpower me and that you are working against us. We will use force if you resist."

Harry stared at them incredulously, feeling his wings twitch behind his back. "So you think I will go dark, just by being a fae? What the hell is wrong with you? Just because I'm a fae does not mean that I am dark or will go dark. Though if you keep going on this path, I might change my mind."

Minister Fudge continued to stare at him, gesturing for the aurors behind him to capture him.

Harry slowly got up off of the bed and backed up, the two animals following him. "Fine, have it your way. Come here, you two."

The tiger and the bird walked back to him and he reached both hands to touch them and whispered the apparition spell just as a stunning spell shot toward them.

* * *

"What am I going to do with you two?" Harry muttered, glancing at the big tiger and the big bird. It had been a week since the big showdown at the Ministry, a week since everyone had realized that he was a fae. And the animals were still with him. They had followed him around everywhere he went. They had even made friends with Hedwig and the big cat had even let her ride around on his back.

Hedwig had shown up a few days ago, after the Minister had decided to ban Harry from Hogwarts. Fawkes had shown up a day after Harry had fled with his packed trunk along with letters from Hermione and Ron, Sirius and Remus and one from the goblins. Harry and the two animals were now hiding out in one of the Potter mansions in England. The mansion was warded with every spell that Harry could think of and then some. It had kept some of the wards from when James and his family lived in it so Harry hoped that he would be safe.

They were sitting outside the mansion but inside wards, just relaxing more or less. Harry had even brought a book that described the history of the fae to read. He had found a lot of literature on the fae in the mansion over the four days he had been here and had asked the house elves about any others.

"I suppose I should name you guys, huh? If you're sticking around, that is."

The bird trilled and they all startled as another bird trilled back. Fawkes appeared in a blur of flame and flew over to land next to Harry, peering up at him.

"Hey, Fawkes. Are they still running around like headless chickens?"

 _They are, something about forcing the Minister to realize that Voldemort is back._ _And that your presence would be nice to have. The Order is still trying to convince the Minister that you are not dark._

Harry snorted, feeling the big cat nudge his arm. He started to stroke the cat's fur, scratched its' ears. "Good luck with that. The guy even saw Bellatrix and the others call out about Voldemort and still didn't believe Voldemort is back. How about… Orion?"

The big cat purred, sparks of thunder flying off of his coat even now. The thunder clouds on his back sparkled with lightning flowing through them.

"I'll take that as a yes. And how about… Seraph?"

The big blue bird stared at Harry, trilled curiously. She turned to look at Fawkes then raised a wing to touch one of Harry's wings. Her wing was cold but not too cold for him. It was comforting, having two massive beings watching out for him. Two creatures who could kick Death Eater butt.

"It means angelic," Harry explained.

She trilled excitedly and nodded.

 _Harry, I fear you will need all the help you can get in the next few years._

Harry turned to look at Fawkes and raised an eyebrow. "Do you know something?"

 _No. Everyone knows you are the last of the Fae. That is a dangerous place for you to be in. Your father was always cautious. We will try to help you in anyway we can but you must be on your guard._ _The human politics are always dangerous to wade through._ _You three will need to train._

Harry nodded. "I'll be careful."


	4. Chapter 4

**12 Years Later**

Nick Fury watched as their newest potential agent came into his office. He had asked the guy to meet him in SHIELD's New York City headquarters and he had, no questions asked. He watched the man come up to Fury's desk and stop, hands at his sides. The guy looked like he would stand there comfortably for an hour or however long it would take.

The man was about six feet tall and had wild black hair that at least went down to his shoulder blades. Fury could even see a few little braids in it. The guy's dark green eyes were flecked with silver which had made Fury a little wary of the guy when they had met. The man had on a light green shirt, with loose black leggings. Fury knew the guy had armor that he could wear, armor that looked similar to dragon scales. But the guy was just in comfortable looking clothes now and had on a messenger bag.

"Mr. Potter, welcome to New York," Fury said as the other man finished his scan of Fury's office.

The man nodded, looking back at Fury. "Thanks. So When do I start?"

"You'll begin your training tomorrow. Coulson will take you on the general tour this afternoon and get you set up with an apartment if you don't already have one." Fury looked at Harry and the guy shook his head.

The circumstances of their first meeting had been unusual for a job interview but normal enough for a SHIELD job interview. Potter had just appeared in front of Fury one night in London a week ago and requested a job. Fury had had no idea why Potter had wanted to take a job with SHIELD, let alone even knowing about SHIELD, but he had nodded and said he would look into the wizard. The other guy had looked slightly chagrined that Fury had known about wizards but then he had sighed.

"There anything I need to know?" Fury asked, looking the man over. He knew that Potter was keeping secrets but SHIELD had a lot of agents who kept their own secrets. Widow had a lot and so did Hawkeye. Though Fury wasn't able to find out a lot about Potter when he had thought about the possibility of hiring him. He knew that the wizard had encountered trouble with his own people but he didn't exactly know how much. Fury knew that Potter had saved the world from Voldemort but that was all that he could find out.

Harry looked at Fury and raised an eyebrow. "People might come after me."

Fury stared back and returned the look. "Both Black Widow and Hawkeye might have people come after them. There anything different for you?"

Harry took a step closer to Fury's desk and looked him over, appearing to study him. "Can you keep a secret?"

Fury just looked at him.

Harry snorted. "Obviously you can. I know that. I pissed off a few people."

Fury raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, I pissed off a lot of people. They probably won't come after me. The American Bureau of Magic granted me asylum but still… Some of the purebloods over in Europe..." Harry trailed off and reached a hand up to rub his neck. "They didn't take too kindly to news that was I was leaving England."

"Is that suppose to mean something?"

"I'm a creature, a rare one," Harry remarked idly. "So yeah, people could come after me. And I would not like to go back to Europe anytime soon if that's possible."

Fury nodded. "Okay, I'll keep that to myself."

"I'd appreciate that."

"You'll start your training tomorrow and then when you're done, I'll see where to put you."

* * *

Harry nodded to Fury as he left the man's office and stopped in the hallway. He watched as various SHIELD agents made their way through the building, with some of them glancing at him as they passed.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned to look to where the voice had come from and looked at a SHIELD agent who had short black hair. "Would you be Coulson?"

"Yes, I would. You're the new agent?"

"Harry Potter."

Phil Coulson looked him over and after a few minutes, nodded. "Come with me. I can help you get settled in."

As they started to walk down the halls, Harry extended his magic into his pack. Two minds came reaching toward him happily. Seraph and Orion both were pleased that they had gotten out of Europe, emitting a light pleased growl and a neutral trill in his mind. A few weeks after… for lack of a better word, creating them, he had created two of those pokeballs to much more easily carry the two animals around. And it made sure that they could be with him at all times. The two creatures also hated apparition so when they were in the balls, they didn't even feel the magic of disapparition.

Fawkes was flying outside of the building, keeping an eye on the surroundings.

"If it's possible," Harry started. "I would appreciate a big apartment that's next to a park."

"How about one that's near Stark Tower? We have a few apartments over there for SHIELD agents."

"Stark Tower?"

Coulson turned to look at him as they stopped before a door. Harry could hear voices and sounds of what seemed to be two people sparring through the door.

"Are you aware of Stark Industries? They're building a tower in Manhattan."

"I think I know of Stark Industries. Used to be a big weapons company, right?"

"Yes."

"Why next to a park?" Coulson asked.

"I have two pet birds," Harry replied, wincing at using the word pet. "And a cat."

Coulson raised an eyebrow. "I think the apartment I have in mind is good."

* * *

Harry walked through the apartment that Coulson had chosen for him. It had been a few days since Harry had moved to New York and he had already started to train at SHIELD headquarters. It wasn't as big as a penthouse but it was still pretty big and at the top of the building. He could hear Orion's paws hit the floor as the big cat walked alongside him, sniffing the air. Seraph was out on the balcony, hidden by a ward that Harry had already placed. Fawkes was out there too, surveying their new world. Harry stepped out to the balcony and took a deep breath, releasing his magic and his wings. They fluttered behind him as he enjoyed the sensation of not having to keep them bound behind his back with a few spells.

"You guys enjoying the view?"

Seraph turned back to him, big blue wings moving every few seconds with the wind. The big blue bird was big, as he reached up to Harry's chin. The animal trilled lightly in excitement, red eyes glowing. Fawkes joined in the soft music, trilling one of the songs. The phoenix and the ice bird trilled lightly, opposite elemental birds enjoying one another's company.

Harry could see the whole city up here and he could feel the currents of magic flowing beneath him. His fae magic lit up here, entwining with the natural magic of the city. He closed his eyes as the magic of the city rose up to greet him, blowing up onto the balcony and causing the ward to flicker briefly.

The magic anchored him to the city, able to feel each park and each tree. He could feel the sparking magic as it touched Orion, Seraph and Fawkes and followed each animal's bonds to him. Orion roared, jumping up and placing his big front paws up onto the railing of the balcony. Harry snorted, looking out over the skyline to Stark Tower across the way.

He knew of Iron Man, more or less. Tony Stark had made the news all across the globe, even to where Harry had been at the time in Ireland. Harry hadn't known what to make of it but it had certainly drawn the attention of everyone around him at the time.

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

"You remember Agent Coulson?" Fury asked, gesturing to the agent next to him. Tony glanced over at Coulson and nodded, turning back to Fury. "Agent Potter will be working with him. They'll be staying with you until you figure this out, Stark."

"Oh, and remember. I've got my eye on you," Fury added before walking out of Tony's house, his black jacket flapping in the wind. Tony snorted before looking at the other unknown agent.

Tony looked over at the other agent, the one who was standing out on the balcony of his house. The other man was looking out over the ocean and when Fury had apparently said his last name, the guy had turned around and walked over to stand next to Coulson. "He your partner?"

Coulson exchanged a glance with Agent Potter then nodded. "He has volunteered to provide assistance if you need it. However, SHIELD business comes first."

Tony looked over the other man. Agent Potter had longer hair than what he had usually seen on SHIELD agents so he was a little peculiar. The man had long black hair, that reached down to his shoulder blades. As Tony looked a little closer, he realized the man also had a weirdly shaped scar on his forehead too. It looked like a lightning bolt. He also had a gun holster at his hip, with a gun in it. Tony could also see a thin holster on the guy's left wrist, holding something that he couldn't see without going closer to the agent.

Agent Potter's green eyes were staring at him curiously. "I've heard a lot of things about you, Mr. Stark."

Tony raised an eyebrow and grinned. The agent was British and he had a cute accent. "Hope it's all the good things and please, if you're going to be creeping on me, it's Tony."

Potter snorted again and exchanged a glance with Coulson, who nodded.

"We're here to make sure you finish what your father started," Coulson said.

"Please. First thing, I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squads down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice," Tony said, crossing his arms and smirking.

"We're not here for that," Coulson replied. "I've been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet. Okay?"

Potter face palmed and strode over to lean against the wall that was right next to Tony. Potter surveyed the damaged house behind them then refocused his attention on Tony. "He'll do it too."

Tony watched as Coulson glared at Potter. The other, younger, agent smiled at Coulson then watched as the elder walked back to take up a position at the front door.

"I think I got it, yeah," Tony replied, staring at the agent that he was left with. The guy didn't have a suit and tie on, like the others did. He had loose, comfortable clothes on, ones that were a deep green. Potter also had a messenger bag on, in addition to the gun and the other holster. "So… what do you do?"

"Are you asking if I'm a spy?" Potter asked as he followed Tony back to stand next to the trunk the two agents had dropped off.

"You probably won't answer if you are. Jarvis, any footage or information on the guy?"

Potter chuckled. "...Tony, I'm not a spy. I… dabble in other things."

"Sir, there is no information on Mr. Potter other than he was born in England. After he turned 11, there is no information on him that I can find."

"Huh."

"That's as it should be," Potter muttered, staring up at the ceiling in more than a little awe. "That's your AI?"

"Excuse me! Jarvis is much more than that!" Tony exclaimed, starting to dig through the things in the trunk.

"Pardon me then," Potter said apologetically, his lips twitching into an amused frown. "...He your butler?"

"Potter!"

"Sir, I am your butler," Jarvis stated.

Tony heard Potter chuckle. "Jarvis, don't spread any more malicious rumors. I don't need a butler."

"Very well, sir."

"Whatever Jarvis is to you, he's amazing," Potter spoke quietly.

"Awww, you're flirting with me!"

Potter spluttered then sat down on the chair that Fury had used. "No, I am not. Even though I think you're attractive enough, I am not flirting with you."

"One night stand?" Tony asked, standing back up. He glanced at the old films in his arms then back up at Potter. "Something to waste these hours while you're at my beck and call."

Potter narrowed his eyes but grinned. "Stark, I don't do one night stands, regardless of gender or sex. And I'm not at your beck and call. I'm here on Fury's orders."

"Ahh, and we were on a first name basis. Aren't you a little young to not be dating?"

Potter stood up and went to lean against the last piece of wall that was still standing before the balcony. Tony watched him sigh then turn to look at him again. "Let's get back to what you're suppose to be doing here. You said a cup of coffee would help?"

* * *

Harry watched as Tony worked on getting together the right equipment for creating the new element and occasionally helped. He was physically fairly strong as a fae but he didn't really want to out himself to other people just yet. A faint trilling sound made him turn to look out onto the ocean and he grinned. Fawkes was flying over the ocean, along with Seraph. Both birds were flying in lazy loops and since they were far out, Harry hadn't had to hide them with a disillusionment charm.

Besides, if Fawkes needed a spell to hide himself, he would come ask for one.

"So you think that your father left this for you?" Harry asked, turning back to look at Tony's progress. He felt his invisible wings flutter behind his back and he ached to let them loose, if only just for a few minutes. The only two people who actually knew he had wings were Fury and Coulson and he planned on keeping it that way.

"My father… is definitely capable of this," Tony replied after ten minutes. Harry had gotten the idea that if the other man was busy working in his workshop, it would take a few minutes for him to actually process that someone had spoken to him.

Harry nodded and watched as the other man tried to find something to keep the piece of piping level. He would have continued to ask about Tony's father but he had heard the underlying emotion when Tony had been talking with Fury. He suspected that Howard Stark hadn't been such a good father though he hadn't been as physically abusive as Harry's uncle had been.

"I heard you broke the perimeter."

Harry turned to look at Phil Coulson as he walked into the workshop. Coulson stared at Harry, who shrugged, then over to Tony.

"Yeah, my warden over there is aiding and abetting me, agent. So what?" Tony retorted, screwing something in to one of the pipes.

"I'm your warden now?" Harry questioned, grinning.

Tony looked up over to him and snorted.

"We left, like, three years ago," Tony replied, turning to look at Coulson. "I'm onto something here."

Coulson sighed and walked over, looking over the floor of the workshop. There were power cords, cables, pipes and heavy power equipment strewn everywhere and he had to watch where he stepped.

"Is there a problem?" Harry muttered, watching as Coulson picked up what looked like a shield. It was blue, red and white and looked like a prototype. Phil nodded and was about to drop the item when Tony interrupted them.

"That's it. Bring that here. I need it."

Harry and Coulson exchanged exasperated looks but Phil did bring the item over to where Tony was standing before some of the piping.

"Put it right there," Tony said, lifting a part of the heavy looking pipe. Harry subtly flicked his finger and whispered a spell. The pipe lifted up even further than Tony was holding it and the other man's eyes widened.

Tony stared at the pipe then over at Harry and Coulson. "Jarvis, is that you, buddy?"

"No, sir."

"You wanted to know what I do," Harry remarked, catching Tony's attention. "Phil, you can probably put the shield thing under the pipe. He wants to level it out."

Tony continued to stare at Harry, his eyes still wide, then he turned to look at Coulson. "What do you want, anyway? I'm busy."

"Nothing. We've been reassigned," Coulson said, as he dropped the shield thing to where Tony gestured. "Director Fury wants us in New Mexico."

Harry raised an eyebrow in Coulson's direction. "What's in New Mexico?"

Phil looked at him then shook his head.

"Right. Later."

"Land of enchantment," Tony suggested, eying Harry with interest. "You a mutant?"

Harry glanced at Tony and snorted. "No but feel free to keep on guessing."

"You'll be back? After whatever is in New Mexico? Whatever secret stuff Fury is sending you guys after I'm guessing."

"Something like that," Coulson replied, gesturing for Harry to follow him out.

"Good luck."

Harry nodded and turned around to go.

"Physic?" Tony asked, raising his voice to be heard.

"Close but no!"

* * *

"...A hammer was found in the New Mexico desert."

Harry turned to look at Phil from the passenger seat. "A hammer? You mean like a… small hammer from a hardware store? Or..."

"Not really. It's attracted some civilians," Coulson replied calmly as he drove. The sun was steadily going down and the sky was darkening as they drove. They had passed the border of California a few minutes ago after making a quick stop at a rest area. "Search for 'hammer, New Mexico' on Youtube."

"Okay..." Harry trailed off, not sure what to expect. Though if Fury had ordered that he be a part of the investigation, he assumed the director of SHIELD thought it was magical.

He pulled out his SHIELD issued phone and immediately snorted. There was a text from an unknown number and the message consisted of just one word. _Exorcist?_

Harry rolled his eyes, guessing the source of the message. Even though he hadn't given Tony his number, the other man had found a way to send a message to him. The number was from Malibu, California and he only knew one person that it could be from. He hit reply and typed in an answer. _You're getting colder. Your piping didn't need an exorcist, that I know of. Maybe Jarvis does though._

He hit send then googled a hammer and got thousands of results. He narrowed down the search results to results from New Mexico and his eyes widened when he opened a video. Wherever the video was filmed, it was obviously in the desert of New Mexico. Whoever was filming this video was talking and loudly, to be heard over the roar of vehicles.

The camera moved to show a crater and lots of people, people who looked like they were truckers, yelling at each other. The person who was operating the camera moved closer, causing the sun to glare into the camera before fixing it.

"What could have caused this?" Harry asked, running through some spells that he knew of. He didn't know of any that could cause this big of a crater.

"Keep watching," Phil replied.

Harry kept watching and finally the camera moved to show the middle of the crater. There was a big hammer in the middle and it was stuck in the sand. The sun shone right down onto it and Harry could even see that the hammer had some kind of carvings on it. "Well, that's the biggest hammer I've ever seen."

Phil chuckled. "Fury thinks it's mystical, at least. We've never seen something like it."

Harry nodded. "There any SHIELD agents there now?"

"We'll be the first on the scene. More are coming to help barricade it off and study it," Phil explained. "Hawkeye is also coming as well."

"Ooh. I haven't met him or the Widow yet."

His phone beeped, letting him know that there was a text. He opened it and laughed. _I beg your pardon,_ _Agent_ _Potter?_

Another text came in. _I take offense on Jarvis' behalf. None of my robots need exorcisms, thank you._ _Maybe you're the one that needs an exorcism?_

"I think Clint will like you," Phil said, glancing toward him when Harry snorted. "You're texting with Stark?"

"I think I insulted his AI," Harry remarked, grinning. "And Tony via Jarvis."

Coulson rolled his eyes. "Do you think that that hammer is in your department?"

"I'll have to see it up close to judge that," Harry answered. "How much longer until we get there?"

"We won't get there until tomorrow afternoon," Phil Coulson said. "You're free to call your cat and bird out if you want."

"Fawkes is already following us," Harry replied, opening the car window. "Besides, Seraph won't like this desert. She'll probably stay in my pack."

Coulson nodded.

Harry felt his wings twitch behind his back. "I'll join up with you once we're outside the town."

Harry opened the window and slid out, wings already out. He hovered over the air, watched Coulson drive off then pulled Orion's ball out and opened it. Orion appeared in a flash of green light and roared as Harry cast a disillusionment charm on him.

The big tiger almost reached to Harry's chin as the tiger took a deep breath, scenting the air. "You up for a run?"

Orion opened his mouth, big white teeth making themselves known, and knelt. Harry raced over, wings fluttering behind his back before he willed them back against his shoulder blades, and hopped on, settling right behind Orion's head and right in front of the thunder clouds on the tiger's back.

Fawkes called out as he came swooping over them, the fire bird's wings flowing with red light. Harry grasped some of Orion's fur, tucked his own wings into his back and then knelt forward to whisper in the cat's ears. "I'm set, Orion."

Orion roared again and shot off, covering a few miles for every minute. Wind burst through him and he whooped, enjoying the ride. Fawkes followed them from above, trilling loudly in joy.


	5. Chapter 5

As the four of them arrived in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico the next afternoon, Harry slowed down and followed the tracking charm he had put on Coulson. It was around 4:30pm and the sun was about to set, the clouds in the sky steadily moving on, leaving the sky a beautiful blue. Orion slowed down to a walk as they reached the small town, passing the only gas station and continuing on. It was a nice afternoon, not too warm and not windy at all as Fawkes flew over to them and came to land in front of Harry, squeezing in between him and Orion's head.

Orion's tail flicked at the added weight but since Fawkes didn't weigh too much, the big cat wasn't too annoyed.

"Let's see," Harry muttered. "Coulson's tracking charm goes further west, to the outskirts of the town."

He watched as people walked along the sidewalks, either getting a cup of coffee or going about their morning business. He asked Orion to stop by a library and closed his eyes, extending his magic throughout the air and the earth. Harry mentally followed a separate strand of his magic as it flew through the air, sensing something akin to thunder. It was strong, whatever it was and Harry took a deep breath, scenting the air a little bit.

"Orion, do you smell that?" Harry asked quietly, eyes still closed. "You're a thunder cat..."

When Harry opened his eyes after a minute, he could see Orion turning his head this way and that, trying to smell what Harry was sensing. And it was obvious that he could smell something, with his ears perked and his tail held straight at his back. The thunder clouds on his back sparked and fluttered about as Orion turned back to look at Harry. Orion nodded and growled then took off, causing Fawkes to hurriedly fly up and track them from the air.

They galloped through the city with no one the wiser. Harry had cast a disillusionment charm on the both of them and Fawkes was flying high enough to be easily mistaken for a regular bird. As they got out of the city, the peculiar tinge of magic grew almost louder. And Harry instinctively knew it was from the hammer in that video.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Orion caught up with Coulson and Harry slipped off of Orion's back. Or to be more precise, Coulson caught up with them. There were multiple trucks surrounding the crater in front of them and all of them were SHIELD issued vehicles. All black with tinted windows. There were already people working around the crater, erecting tents and computer labs and labs to study the object.

"Agent Potter, go right ahead," a SHIELD agent said, gesturing to the hammer. "Coulson said you were to have full access to it."

Harry nodded and bypassed other SHIELD agents as he walked over and down into the crater. He removed the disillusionment charm from Orion since it wasn't needed here. Most SHIELD agents knew of Orion and Seraph and they knew not to bother him or them. But they were still scared of them as Orion growled at an agent that got too close to Harry. The agent yelped and ran off, probably to the other end of the quickly set up encampment.

Harry rolled his eyes then when he got to the hammer, knelt down to study it. "Orion, down boy."

Orion huffed and sat down, curling beside him. Harry narrowed his eyes at the tiger then took to looking more closely at the hammer, which was huge. It was bigger than a human skull and it was definitely in his department. Fury had been right to call him in on this. The hammer stunk of magic and… Harry jumped when thunder from Orion's thunder clouds sparked and reacted with the magic of the hammer. Little lightning bolts flew around both the hammer and Orion and the big cat started to purr.

Harry stared then focused on the etched symbols on the hammer. There was a celtic knot on one side of it and then little designs that were… He guessed of old Norse design but he didn't know much about the norse gods. His own magic raced and curled around the hammer and he tentatively reached out a hand to touch it. Only for strange, alien power to race straight into him and through him.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his glamours fell away, revealing his inhuman features. The ancient power raced through him, alighting each nerve and power in his body and releasing his wings. He dimly heard a yelp and a gasp behind him and then a growl from Orion. He could see a great, golden palace in a golden city and his magic lit up his very veins. His eyes glowed with silver light.

 _He was standing in the middle of a group of three in a big golden throne room. All around him was gold. There wasn't any feature of the big palace that hadn't been painted gold. He could se_ _e_ _that there were hundreds of people_ _in front of him_ _but his attention was on the two people_ _next to_ _him. One was garbed in a red cape or cloak, he couldn't make up his mind as to what to call it,_ _and that was the man on the throne_ _. The man was clothed in medieval looking armor too, with thunder bolts etched into it. He couldn't make out who it was though as the man's face was blurred._

 _On_ _the_ _other side_ _of the red cloaked man_ _was another man. The other man's face was blurred also and he was cloaked in green. This one had more subtle armor, some parts black and some parts silver,_ _while others were gold_ _. Harry's vision grew dark and he looked down at himself only for his eyes to widen. He was wearing special armor, a suit that looked like the other two men's armor but it had slits in the back for his wings._

It went on for what felt like ages before slowly dying and vanishing. The vision disappeared from his sight and he came back to himself and quickly retracted his hand from the hammer.

"Agent Potter?"

Harry slowly came back to himself, his wings fluttering anxiously behind his back. He stood up and stretched, easing the crick in his neck before turning around. Orion was standing beside him, lightning in his eyes, and growling continuously. And so was Seraph. The bird had come out of her ball while he had been held by that magic and was standing on his other side. Her red eyes were glowing with ice in them. The sun had set while the ancient magic had flowed through him and the stars had come out.

The agent in front of him was about as tall as Harry was and had short, brown hair. The other man had blue eyes and was looking at him wearily.

"You okay?"

Harry glanced down at Orion then at Seraph then back up at the agent. "Are you the voted ambassador to come see if I was okay?"

The guy snorted. "I'm the only assassin in New Mexico and probably the only one who could put you down if you went all Sauron on us. So yeah, they picked me to check on you."

"Barton?" Harry asked, grinning. He looked around the mostly finished encampment, seeing the rather sturdy fence around the crater. There were tunnels created out of the tents that traversed the camp, shielding everyone from the lightly sprinkling rain. His stomach growled loudly, breaking the tense atmosphere. He could see SHIELD soldiers standing up in the scaffolding around the crater, with their guns pointed at him.

"Yep. The fuck happened to you?" Clint asked, staying where he was. He kept on looking at the two big animals then quickly looking back up at Harry.

"I… That hammer is definitely magical?" Harry tried, not wanting to explain what he saw or what had happened. The big golden city made Harry think that the norse gods were more real than he had thought. His wings slowed down from their anxious fluttering and folded inward.

Clint snorted. "Yeah, it's something. We just don't know-"

"Alert, there's been a breach!"

Harry watched as Clint picked up his comm and answered it. Harry had a comm but when he pulled it out of his ear, he realized that it had gotten shocked through. It was sputtering out, dying from the massive magical intake. "Phil? What do you need from me?"

"Someone's breached our camp and is fighting their way to the hammer," Phil said. "I need you up in the air with eyes."

"Yes, sir. Where do you need Mr Glow dude?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. Clint winked at him.

"That's not going to be my code name, Barton," Harry retorted quietly, following Clint as he ran to the temporary armory. His two animals followed him but then Orion roared, meeting a lightning bolt mid air with his own. Harry turned and looked up into the no longer clear sky. It was full of clouds and the rain was pounding on the tent roofs even harder. The breeze that had come into existence midday grew stronger, adding a cold bite to the rain.

"Potter, get out of there!" Phil called from the scaffolding as another lightning bolt raced down from the sky. Orion roared joyously, meeting it right before it hit the ground. The big cat's fur frizzed with the added electricity, charging up the cat's power. Seraph trilled unhappily and kept close to Harry, raising a wing over Harry's head to shelter him from the rain. Fawkes trilled out from above, dodging the lightning bolts. "The guy's coming your way!"

Harry shook his head, having a feeling that he knew who was coming. "I'll be fine!"

Orion caught another lightning bolt with his body and he roared in delight. Harry grinned and rolled his eyes. "At least someone's having fun in this sudden storm."

He glanced up to see Phil roll his eyes but he did acquiesce to Harry's answer. He didn't urge him to get out of there again, even as Harry heard thuds and slaps of flesh hitting flesh. Whoever it was that was fighting their way in was powerful and strong. Harry was pretty sure Coulson had brought a few of the stronger SHIELD agents and the guy was turning them all into metaphorical putty.

Harry slowly walked back to stand next to the hammer and cloaked his wings and nonhuman features, casting a disillusionment charm on his wings and a glamour on his face. And waited. It took a few minutes before the guy who breached their walls finally made himself known, finally coming into Harry's sight range.

Harry watched as whoever he was peered over the crater and watched as his intense blue eyes landed on Harry and the two animals. The guy stopped where he was, halfway down into the crater, and stared at them. The man was wearing regular human clothes, which came as a slight surprise to Harry. He had halfway expected some clothes or armor that didn't look to be made by any human. The guy was wearing pants and a shirt that fit a little two well. The man had moderately short blond hair that Harry would love to run his hands through. The guy was attractive, maybe too attractive to be human. Orion sniffed the air and tilted his head then roared again.

"Who are you?" the guy asked, eyes flicking toward the cat then back to Harry.

"Shouldn't that be my question?" Harry asked.

"Are you going to stand between me and my hammer?" The man asked, eyes searching Harry's body like he knew that there was something else, something inhuman about him.

"Maybe. That depends on whether or not your name is Thor."

The man's eyes widened and Harry pulled on his magic, flicking a finger to cast a ward around the two of them. It hid their conversation from the SHIELD agents but didn't blur their bodies.

Thor's eyes widened, feeling the energy flow around him and the Midgardian man. The sounds around them lowered, like there was interference between them and everyone and everything else. There was something about him that felt familiar to him, maybe someone that his mother had told him about. "Would your name be Harry James Potter?"

The man's dark green eyes widened and his shoulders drooped. The power that flowed around the man felt like Loki but not quite, not as cold or familiar. It felt like Midgard, like the planet had curled its own grounded power around the man. The big cat and bird next to the man took a few steps closer to the man, as if to guard him. Thor had heard the roars even from riding over here with the lady Jane.

"Yes, that would be me. How did you know?"

Thor took a step closer to the man and stopped when the cat growled, the thunder clouds on its back sparking with fresh energy.

"It's fine, Orion," Harry asked, looking up into Thor's eyes. "You are Thor, right?"

"Yes, I am Thor. My mother, Frigga, has told my brother and I lots of tales about you," Thor remarked quietly, taking a step closer once the big cat allowed him to. "About your bravery and your sorrows. I admire you greatly."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Huh, so I'm the subject of bedtime stories? Did she tell you… everything? About what I am?"

"What exactly do you mean? Are you not a Midgardian?" Thor questioned, taking a step closer, almost drawn to the man's power. Harry had long hair that went would go reach down to his shoulder blades had it not been pulled back. The scar that Frigga had told Thor about was right in the center of Harry's forehead and he almost reached out to touch it then he remembered that his touch would probably not be welcomed.

"I take it, Midgardian is Earth to you?" Harry confirmed, narrowing his dark green eyes. His eyes were haunted, like he had seen many battles and if Frigga's tales were correct, Harry had. The stories that Frigga had told Thor and Loki had at first been like legends or fairy tales to them but it appeared that they weren't. Harry James Potter was real.

"Yes, my mother did not mention that you were anything else," Thor tried, glancing behind the human to his hammer then back to Harry. "You suffered much for your actions and efforts."

Harry closed his eyes briefly before opening them and he shuddered. The big cat next to him took a step closer, to almost support its human friend. Thor watched as Harry reached out to stroke the cat's fur, taking care to not touch the thunder clouds. "My mother however, did not mention anything about your companions. What are they?"

"Your mother? What? Does everyone know who I am up there?" Harry asked, pointing upward with a slight frown on his lips.

Thor smiled. "The stories all came from Heimdall and my mother told them to my brother and I when we were young."

"Well, this is Orion," Harry introduced, pointing at the big cat next to him then at the bird above him. "He is a thunder cat and the bird is Seraph. And who the hell is Heimdall?"

"Are these not Midgardian animals? You did not steal these from elsewhere?" Thor asked as he held his hand out to Orion for the animal to sniff.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "It's a little complicated but these are… I created them."

Thor's eyes widened. "You created them? How?"

"With some of my home grown power," Harry remarked with amusement in his voice. "Anyways, what are you doing here? I don't know much about the Norse gods but I'm pretty sure you guys don't come down here very much."

Thor sighed and glanced up at the scaffoldings around them. He saw the various Midgardians surrounding them with their metal weapons drawn and pointed at him. None of them were pointed at Harry or the two animals. "I… angered my father."

Harry raised an eyebrow and then looked Thor over. "Ah… Your father being Odin."

Thor watched as Harry frowned but nodded. The rough energy that flowed around them curled around Thor briefly before going back out, surrounding both of them. Thor raised an eyebrow and Harry seemed to understand what he was going to ask.

"My magic..." Harry answered Thor's unspoken question. He flicked a finger and Thor felt the energy around them flow out and down, back into Harry's body. The sounds around them returned, as if Harry's shield had protected them from all noise or possibly had kept their conversation from being heard. Thor figured that was the most likely option as Loki had done that before a few times when they were children.

"Coulson, he doesn't pose a threat," Harry called out, not taking his eyes off of Thor.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry watched as Coulson interrogated Thor, a standard SHIELD operating procedure. Phil had said that they had to talk to Thor, regardless of what Harry had said, and had ordered Thor to be escorted into one of the smaller rooms that could be used for interrogation. Every SHIELD agent had seen Thor attempt to pick up the hammer after talking with Harry but to no avail. Thor had looked crushed when the hammer didn't even move and if the myths were true, Harry thought that meant that Thor wasn't worthy. It had made Harry wonder what had made Thor come to Midgard or if this had been a voluntary thing. Harry had pulled his cloak over himself, told Orion, Fawkes and Seraph to stay outside then followed Phil and Thor into the room.

Harry knew that Coulson would want to talk with him too, after questioning Thor. The older agent had had a strange look on his face when Harry had faced him after lowering his ward on his and Thor's conversation but hadn't asked. Harry still wanted to talk to Thor about the strange vision that he had had from touching the hammer, touching Mjolnir.

Thor, of course, wasn't giving any answers to Phil and Harry wasn't about to correct Coulson's assumptions that Thor was from Earth. Hell, the only two people aside from Sirius and Remus that knew what exactly Harry was were just Fury and Coulson. Though Coulson didn't know about what kind of dark things and creatures were in the wizarding world. Harry hadn't wanted to scare the man.

"Coulson, you need to come look at this," another agent popped his head in, interrupting the interrogation. Phil nodded, uncrossed his arms, studied Thor once more then walked out.

Thor finally looked up and looked straight at Harry, appearing to know that he was in the room. "You are a powerful sorcerer if you can hide from sight."

Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak and stuffed it into his bag that he always carried around with him. "You could see through that?"

"My brother-"

Harry didn't even pay attention to Thor's answer as someone appeared right in the interrogation room. This man was powerful, his magic rolling around him in waves. It was also magic with a definite alien feel to it as it certainly didn't feel like any magic he had ever felt. The man was wearing an Earth made suit that made him also rather attractive. The guy had moderately long black hair and light green eyes and when he turned to look at Harry, his eyes widened.

"I take it, you would be Loki?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.

The man looked Harry over, narrowing his eyes at the sight of his scar. "I would be Loki, yes. Who might you be? I had thought this chamber was empty except for Thor."

"Brother, this is the man that our mother told us about," Thor remarked, standing up and walking over to them. Harry looked between them and saw Loki frown briefly before the other man turned back to Thor. "The one in the bed time tales."

"Harry Potter? That man?"

"Yes, that would be me," Harry replied, seeing Loki's eyes widen. He glanced at Thor questioningly before staring at Loki, feeling the magic of the earth flow around the three of them. He heard Orion roar outside then all three animals came charging in. Seraph came to land from up in the air and since she reached all the way up to his chest, she could stare right at Loki. Orion roared again and Harry rolled his eyes, stroking the big cat's fur.

"You are the magician that our mother spoke of?" Loki uttered, his eyes wide as he gazed at the giant blue bird in front of him then looked over at Thor, like his world had gotten turned upside down.

"He is," Thor remarked, looking fondly at the thunder cat. "May I?"

Harry gestured to Orion and he watched as Thor walked over to the cat and held out his hand. The thunder god and the thunder cat stared at each other then the thunder clouds on Orion's back sparked and a small bolt of thunder raced across the cat's body right at Thor. Thor caught the bolt in his hand and it rippled across his palm as Thor wiggled his fingers. Thor laughed and then returned the bolt of electricity back to Orion, who roared in delight.

"Why have you come here, Loki?" Thor questioned as he ruffled Orion's fur. "Is Father okay? Mother? Did they send you to bring me back?"

Loki's eyes widened as he looked between Harry and Thor and then to Seraph, who was still looking the god over. Seraph had a lining of ice on her wings and body and some ice even dripped onto the floor. Loki paled, his green eyes narrowing, as Harry watched and obviously Thor could see it too as he stood up and stepped toward Loki.

"Brother, are _you_ okay?" Thor said, narrowing his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Loki stared at all of them and even Harry could see him start to shake, albeit, very subtly. Seraph trilled out a sorrowful song, music to which Fawkes joined in. It was an eerie song, one which Harry had never heard from either of the birds before. A cold chill spread throughout the small room and Harry could feel goosebumps on his arms. Ice started to make its way from Seraph's wings, icing its way up to the ceiling.

"I… I should go," Loki spoke, his voice trembling just the smallest amount, then vanished on the spot.

Thor exchanged a look with Harry then was about to say something when Coulson came back in. Phil looked at them, his eyes narrowed, before glancing at Orion, Fawkes and Seraph.

"Is there something I should know?" Phil questioned.

Harry slowly shook his head before looking at Thor.

"Harry, you have visitors," Coulson said, after a minute or two. "Donald, you also have a visitor."

Harry peered over at Thor and mouthed _Donald?_

Thor winked at him then followed Coulson out.

"Pup!"

Harry startled, eyes widening as he stepped out of the room and looked out at the entrance to the camp. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were standing at the fence, staring at everything and everyone. "I should have known it was you two."

"We came with information," Remus called, rolling his eyes at the guards.

"Taylor, let them through!" Harry shouted, gesturing to the SHIELD agent at the entrance. The man's eyes widened but he did let the two strange men through. "They're friends."

"Friends?" Clint asked as he came around the corner of the building.

"Of a sort," Harry remarked, smiling a little. "Though, if they're coming with the information I think they're coming with… Things are about to get interesting in Britain in the next few weeks."

Clint turned to look at him as he stopped next to Harry. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Harry responded, gritting his teeth at the memories of the years before he had joined SHIELD. His holly wand sparked and warmed in his hand, seeming to sense his emotions. "But it's not the muggle Britain I'm interested in so..."

"Muggle?" Thor called over, looking at Harry with interest.

"Non magical," Harry explained, glancing at the older man who was standing in front of Thor. The man definitely wasn't an agent or a consultant or an Asgardian but Thor seemed to know him. "It's what the 'prim' and 'proper' British wizarding world calls non magical people."

"I feel like I should take offense," Clint muttered.

Thor narrowed his eyes and turned to watch as Sirius and Remus came over to them. It had been a long twelve years for the lot of them and none of them had gotten away without scratches. Harry closed his eyes at the memory of Hedwig being killed just to punish him. Luckily, Harry had gotten Orion and Seraph out just an hour before that had happened; the two creatures would have gotten killed too.

"You have been wronged," Thor guessed, walking over to them. The older man that had been talking with Thor a minute ago stared at Harry in bewilderment, seeing the loose and comfortable clothing that Harry was wearing and then comparing it with the suits and ties that the agents of SHIELD were wearing. "Frigga told us of your battles but not of the time afterward."

"Did she say I was human?" Harry questioned idly, looking over at Coulson, who was glancing between the two of them. "Because if she did, she was wrong."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "I had assumed you were Midgardian. Does that not encompass what you are?"

"Well, mostly yes. I… There are different species of humans though. And I'm not really human."

Thor stared at him, crossing his arms. "I know of no other 'species' that live on Midgard except for werewolf."

Remus' eyes widened and he looked at Harry with a questioning look in his brown eyes. "Harry?"

"He's..." Harry trailed off, with a glance at Coulson, who had gone to talk with Clint. "Remus, what do you know of Norse mythology?"

Remus and Sirius stared at him then Sirius turned to look at the crater and the hammer. Sirius turned back to them with wide eyes and then looked at Thor.

"Harry, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Eir, our healer, had much to say about werewolves," Thor remarked, looking at Remus with awe in his eyes. "She did offer to heal the bridge in your mind, if you were interested."

"What bridge?"

"The bridge between you and the wolf in your body," Thor explained, glancing over to the hammer with a lost expression. "If you were to accept, call on Heimdall to bring you up to Asgard. Eir will do the rest."

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Harry questioned. "You couldn't pick up your hammer. Why?"

Thor sighed and looked upward, as if to whatever was beyond the sky, beyond their world. "It is a sorry tale now that I think back on it. Would you like to join Erik and I for a drink?"

"Uh… I'm on duty right now but maybe lunch tomorrow morning? At the cafe in town?"

Thor studied him then nodded, smiling widely, like he had always wanted to meet him and talk. Like he couldn't see the blood on Harry's hands. "I shall look forward to it."

* * *

"Right, what's this news that you brought?" Harry asked later, after he watched Thor leave with the older man. Sirius and Remus were sitting across from him in one of the trailers for off duty SHIELD agents. Orion, Seraph and Fawkes were all lying sprawled across the floor of the trailer, making it difficult to move around them. Harry was drinking a luke warm cup of tea, with his wand in easy reach, as he watched his godfather and surrogate godfather.

The storm had dwindled in strength when Thor had left and had completely vanished when Harry could not see the van that Erik Selvig and the god of thunder had left in. Of course, afterward, both Sirius and Remus bombarded Harry with questions about the afternoon. Apparently, some SHIELD agent had told them what had taken place. Harry blamed Clint for that, or maybe it had been Coulson.

"Are you sure that was the Norse god of thunder?" Remus asked, narrowing his eyes at Harry. Sirius had his head leaning against Remus' shoulder and was petting Orion's ears, which the big cat seemed to enjoy. Harry had fed Orion, Seraph and Fawkes a few minutes ago so they were content, sleeping off the meal. "You know-"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Harry remarked, running a shaky hand through his hair. "That storm wasn't normal and he had taken out all of our, SHIELD's best agents. No one mortal could do that though I suppose Captain America could have, given the whole super soldier thing. His aura also suggested a thunder god."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What color was it?"

"Silver and some light blue, the color of lightning and thunder," Harry explained, bringing his mug up to take a sip. "His brother's, however, was all over the place."

"His brother?" Remus repeated.

"Loki, norse god of mischief and chaos. He appeared for a short few minutes," Harry offered, shaking his head. "He had a strange response to Seraph and the birds sang the most haunted song I've ever heard. To be fair, Orion enjoyed Thor's presence too."

"Harry, you do remember what we told you of James," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around Remus' waist and pulling him closer.

Harry sighed and nodded, wistfully looking at the way Remus and Sirius were sitting. He remembered that talk. He had asked Sirius about being able to create the two pokemon and had received some advice, though at the time Harry hadn't known what to make of it. Sirius had said that since Harry had 'created' a thunder cat and an ice bird, it had said something about what kind of soul mates he would be destined for. But…

"Sirius, Remus, I'm the only fae though. I know Orion kind of signaled Thor," Harry started, raising his voice a little and standing up and pacing around the trailer. He moved around Orion then shuffled under Seraph's wing then back to the table. "But humans don't even have soul mates and I'm not even sure that… gods do, much less the Norse pantheon. What if I'm doomed to just fall in love with Thor and probably Loki and they don't… love me? I just… I… Fuck."


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you know for certain that your other soul mate is Loki?" Remus questioned, leaning against Sirius. "You said Seraph reacted to Thor's brother but..."

"I don't know," Harry muttered, glancing over at Orion, Seraph and Fawkes. "Does Norse mythology say anything about Loki or about what he is other than norse god?"

"Don't look at me," Sirius said, grinning a little. "I have never read anything about Norse mythology ever. The only thing I know is that Thor is a thunder god."

"Maybe I'll go check out the only bookstore in that tiny town we passed on the way here in the morning," Harry spoke. "It's worth checking out."

"Harry, we didn't just come here to check on you," Remus added. "Amelia Bones is putting Fudge and Umbridge on trial as well as Macnair and all of the other pureblood people that kept you. She wanted you to know."

Sirius narrowed his eyes as he watched Harry take a deep breath. "Pup, you're not there anymore. We got you out."

"I know that, Sirius," Harry remarked dully. "I just wish… things had gone differently. For all that the British wizarding world thinks they're at the top of their game, they're astoundingly prejudiced and fearful. I'm going to bed."

Sirius and Remus watched as Harry got up and walked to the door of the trailer. Orion, Fawkes and Seraph woke up too, padding over to follow their partner.

"You two can stay in here for the night if you like," Harry spoke, turning to look at them just as he opened the door to the night sky. His green/silver eyes were haunted with memories and Sirius winced, understanding what Harry was going through. But his godson had already made it clear that he didn't really enjoy touch when memories were sticking to him. "I already cleared it with Coulson. There's beds on the side wall that turn out."

* * *

"Seraph, you up for flight?" Harry asked quietly, turning to look at the blue bird. She trilled a question, her red eyes narrowed as she watched him. Orion was on the other side of him, quietly purring away in content. Fawkes was already in the air, his flames muted to avoid being seen by non SHIELD agents.

Seraph chirped and dipped her head in a nod, leaning towards him a little. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her, not really minding the cold. He idly wondered why Loki had reacted so much to Seraph's icy look. He felt Orion butt his head against his back and grinned before pulling away and changing into his animagus form, taking flight almost instantly.

* * *

Clint watched as Seraph flew over the SHIELD compound. The big blue bird flew almost lazily alongside the red fire bird and… Clint could almost see another bird, though he wasn't certain if it was the moon that was causing the bird… thing to look white or if the creature was white in color naturally.

* * *

A joyous trill woke Thor from his sleep. He blinked his eyes open, his hand reaching out instinctively for Mjolnir before he remembered the past few days. He was on the roof of Jane and Erik's building, lying on a reclining chair and he looked up into the night sky. He heard the roar of the big cat that he had met today and grinned, feeling the little sparks of thunder through the air as the cat grew closer. Thor slowly rose up, swinging his legs over the chair and made sure that Jane didn't wake at his noise.

He ambled over to the side of the roof and glanced down, watching as the cat, Orion, Harry had called it, ran through the streets. It looked like the cat was running while watching something up in the air. Thor followed Orion's gaze and peered up into the sky, seeing the unfamiliar stars of Midgard until he saw Seraph, the bird that Loki had unfavorably reacted to. The blue bird was flying next to the red bird that Harry had not introduced but Thor could see the bird's red wings glowing with fire.

As Thor watched, the red bird looked down at him and started to sing. A feeling of contentment and safety emanated from the bird's song and then the two creatures were interrupted mid flight by a huge white creature. The white… animal flew into the middle of the two and sang along with them, opening its mouth and creating a beautiful piece of music.

Thor wondered if that kind of animal was native to Midgard, as he hadn't seen or heard such a beautiful creature before. Perhaps the creature was made white by the moonlight. He smiled softly at the freedom that the animal was taking so much joy in. The creature in the middle was flying loops around the other two birds and practically humming with delight.

Watching the blue bird made Thor wonder what made Loki react that way. Loki had never reacted to an animal that way nor had he the same reaction to ice before. Sure, Loki had always been uncomfortable in extreme heat and extreme cold but Thor had never noticed Loki to be uncomfortable in Jotunheim. He sighed, wishing that he could go back to Asgard and find out what was wrong with his brother. Thor hoped that it wasn't more people whispering about Loki behind his back now that Thor was gone. He had tried to keep people to stop calling Loki a coward behind his brother's back and had tried to shield Loki from what people were calling him.

Harry had made it seem like magic was a normal thing on Midgard. A thing that he didn't exactly revel in but it wasn't like Thor had heard people call him a coward. The other agents hadn't said a word about Harry or his magic in Thor's presence. He wondered if Harry was a powerful wizard, wondered how he compared with his brother.

"Thor? Are you okay?"

He turned around to see Jane sitting up and wiping her eyes, blinking up at him. He grinned and walked back to the chair that he had been sleeping in. "I am okay. You need not worry."

* * *

Sirius glanced in through the window of the room where Harry was sleeping. The SHIELD agent with the bow had showed him and Remus where Harry's bunk was in the morning, telling them that Harry hadn't checked in until the wee hours of the morning. And from what Sirius could see Harry was deeply asleep, having gotten tired out from the flight and the emotions from last night. Remus had seen him right before they had fallen asleep and had said that Harry had looked… happy in the air. Happier than he had been when they had watched him leave the trailer they had spent the night in.

"Am I to understand you are his godfather?"

Sirius turned to look at the middle aged man before him. The guy was wearing a muggle suit and sunglasses that shielded him from the early morning sun.

"Yes, I am," Sirius offered, holding out his hand. "And you would be..."

"Agent Coulson. I introduced Harry to SHIELD."

Sirius nodded. "Right… How has he been fitting in?"

"Sirius!"

Remus came walking over, rolling his eyes. "We're not his parents and nor is he a teenager anymore."

"I'm his godfather," Sirius retorted.

Coulson snorted. "He's been fitting in fine. However, with his… situation, he'll need to come up with a solution sometime in the near future."

"Situation?" Remus repeated, narrowing his eyes.

"He is immortal, right?" Coulson confirmed.

"He told you?" Sirius questioned.

" _He_ is standing right here."

Sirius and Remus turned around, both with a sheepish look in their eyes, as they saw Harry step out of the trailer.

"Yes, I told him," Harry explained, a hint of exasperation in his voice. "Coulson and Fury are the only ones who know. Though there is someone who is trying to guess what I am. He is so far from the truth now."

"Stark?" Coulson asked, a knowing look in his brown eyes.

Harry nodded, his green eyes lighting up with mischief. "His last guess was werewolf."

Remus snorted. "Who is this Stark?"

Coulson's lips twitched up into a grin. "Tony Stark. He is the CEO of Stark Industries. His dad founded it and Tony built weapons for the company. Now..."

"Tony is the one that the muggles call Iron Man," Harry finished, wiping his eyes of the sleep. He was now in casual clothes, a light green t-shirt and jeans. Of course, the t-shirt had slits in the back of it to provide for his wings but most people only saw a shirt and no wings. "I met him just a few days ago and we've been texting back and forth since. Since you guys don't need me just now, I'm going to visit the local bookstore. If you need me, text."

* * *

"You're looking up Norse myths too?"

Erik Selvig looked up from the book he was reading through to see a man that he had seen at the SHIELD encampment. The man wasn't wearing a suit like the SHIELD agents had been but maybe that meant that the man was off duty. He had long black hair and green eyes that had flecks of silver in them, which made Erik raise an eyebrow. And the man had a strange scar on his forehead, one that took the shape of a lightning bolt that forked downward.

The man shrugged. " It's a long story. Mind if I share this table?"

"You're the one that Thor invited for lunch," Erik said, cluing into the man's British accent.

"Yeah? What of it?"

"You're also a SHIELD agent."

"Yes. I can go to a lunch that a Norse god invited me to and still be a SHIELD agent," the man remarked nonchalantly, pulling out one of the books that Erik had grabbed and opening it.

"You think Thor's a Norse god?"

"I know he's a Norse god," the man spoke. "I'm the expert that SHIELD called into look at the hammer."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "SHIELD has experts on this? On Norse mythology?"

"Not only that."

The guy started to flip through the pages, scowling at one of them before turning to the next one. Erik was about to turn back to his own book, having decided to look on his own, when the man stopped moving. The SHIELD agent's green eyes widened so much that Erik thought they would pop out of the man's eyes. The man across from him stared down at the book, his face losing color at an alarming rate.

"What?"

"Oh... nothing," the man muttered. "Thor's brother..."

"Loki?"

The man looked up at him, appearing to study Erik before sighing. He watched as the man raised his hand over the page in the book then waved it over it, muttering something under his breath. Erik's eyes widened as a piece of parchment appeared in front of the man and as he watched, writing appeared on the parchment. It looked to be the same writing as was in the book.

Once the writing stopped appearing, the man tucked the parchment away and closed the book. He looked at Erik, who continued to stare at him in bewilderment, and grinned a little.

"I did say I was an expert."

* * *

"May I speak to Thor briefly?"

Jane raised an eyebrow at the man's request and looked back at where Thor was cooking breakfast. Darcy was helping him, humming along with the music from her regained Ipod. Thor had rescued it last night from the SHIELD agents, also bringing back her notebook.

Erik stepped around the strange man and walked over to sit down at the table in the middle of the room. When they sat around the table, they could look out at the town that was in front of them through the floor to ceiling windows. Jane occasionally sat and watched the sun rise in the kitchen in the times that she didn't stay on the roof. Now the mid morning sun shone through the windows, lighting up the place with natural light.

"He's not here to steal anything," Erik commented, grabbing a glass from a cabinet. "I don't know what I was thinking when I went to the bookstore with a full hangover."

The new guy snorted. "You guys go to the local pub last night?"

"Pub?" Thor repeated, turning around with the frying pan in his hands.

"Tavern," Jane explained. "Some Brits call them pubs."

Harry walked over and stopped by the table, sniffing the air. "Those smell good. Hey, did you know your brother's a frost giant?"

Thor stopped moving, his blue eyes widening so much that Harry thought they would fall out of his head. "My brother's a what?"

"What's a frost giant?" Darcy asked. "Is that like a-"

Darcy was interrupted by a loud thunk against the windows. They all turned around to look out and Harry's eyes widened.

Three men and one woman were standing up against the wall, all strangely dressed. All had various weapons and armor, much like the rough drawings in the book that Harry had looked at.

"What." Darcy stared at them, uttering the one word that echoed Harry's feelings and probably Jane and Erik's too.

"My friends!" Thor exclaimed, starting to smile before looking back at Harry. He narrowed his eyes, appearing to be in thought. Thor studied Harry before looking back at the people at the door, opening his mouth. "That is why Loki reacted to your frost bird."

"That's what I think," Harry remarked, stepping closer to the other man and swiping a bite of eggs. Thor watched him take a bite, following his movements with his eyes. "I can't think of any other explanation other than Loki might have had frost related trauma at one point. Did he?"

"No, at least none that I can think of..." Thor trailed off, walking over to open the door to let his 'friends' in. "Welcome!"


End file.
